PRISIONERO DEL DESTINO
by ghost of alone
Summary: melanie tiene la vida perfecta, tiene un novio llamado freddie tiene a su familia hasta el dia en que le detectan leucemia lucha contra esa enfermedad hasta que muere, freddie esta triste pero cuando se encuentra con sam, se enamorara de ella? SEDDIE


Melanie bell: es una chica alegre que siempre esta feliz tiene una personalidad muy buena y aunque las cosas vallan muy mal ella siempre trata de ver lo mas brillante.

Freddie Benson: es un chico apuesto y novio de Melanie pero cuando muere conoce a Samantha y se enamorara de ella?

Samantha Puckett: una chica que a pesar de su belleza incomparable siempre esta triste y nunca sonríe cuando conoce a freddie enseguida se enamora de el pero no se le da a conocer porque cree que el amor es una estupidez.

Paola Puckett : hermana mayor de Samantha la quiere mucho y la sobreprotege demasiado ya que es la mayor y se siente responsable por su salud.

Brad Puckett: es el hermano mayor de samantha es muy sobreprotector con ella y espanta a los chicos que se le acercan porque según el ella es una niña para tener novios pero se convierte en amigo de freddie.

Gibby Gibson: primo de freddie y su mejor amigo siempre andan juntos y estuvo enamorado en secreto de Melanie pero jamás se lo conto a freddie que pasara cuando conozca a Samantha?

Carolina: es la mejor amiga de Samantha y le cuenta todos sus secretos pero accidental mente se enamora de freddie y aun sabiendo que a Samantha le gusta el.

Carly bell: era la hermana de Melanie y se enoja con freddie cuando se entera de que frecuenta a una chica idéntica a su hermana porque cree que traiciona su memoria.

PRISIONERO DEL DESTINO

Capitulo 1: la enfermedad y el adios

PVO MELANIE

Soy Melanie Bell tengo 18 años, yo tenía una vida maravillosa tenia a mis amigos a mi hermana y sobre todo a mi novio freddie era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo entero pero hace 3 años cuando tenía 15 me detectaron leucemia y eh hecho todo lo posible para luchar contra ella eh ido a las quimioterapias incluso me donaron medula espinal pero ni con eso funciono hace unas semanas el doctor le dijo a mis padres que si los tratamientos no seguían funcionando me quedaría solo unos meses de vida pero no me importa si estos meses son los últimos los disfrutare al máximo.

Hola amor-dijo mi novio freddie

Hola cariño-dije yo

Hoy toca quimio? –me pregunto freddie y menti

Si hoy mis padres me llevaran-dije

Te acompaño?-dijo

No, no hace falta no me gusta que me veas cuando recibo esa cosa-dije mintiendo una vez mas

Bueno ire con mi primo nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de mi

Adiós-dije y solo lo vi marcharse

Hola hermana-dijo mi hermana carly

Hola carly-la salude con una sonrisa

Solo quiero decirte que eres la mejor hermana del mundo y me alegra que estes luchando contra esto porque yo no soportaría perderte enserio, enserio le pido a dios que te cure porque te amo Melanie-dijo con voz rota y después llorando abrazándome

No te preocupes, voy a luchar nunca dejare de hacerlo lo are hasta el final-dije sonriendo

Eso es lo que mas me impresiona de ti que en estos 3 años tu nunca te has puesto triste ni te has dejado tirar por esta enfermedad eso es lo que mas me impresiona de ti tu fortaleza-dijo mi hermana yo solo sonreí ante esto, para mi fue duro enterarme pero yo sabia que tenia que ser fuerte sobre todas las cosas y demostrarle a la vida que estoy aquí para todo lo que me espere. ..

Han pasado unos meses y no esta funcionando nada de lo que me están administrando hace dos noches escuche a mis padres decir que el doctor les dijo que ya no había nada que hacer y solo me quedaban un año y medio de vida vida asi que decidi aprovechar este año y medio hasta el máximo primero que nada quiero casarme con freddie y disfrutar lo que me queda con el…

Ya pasaron 3 meses y hace 2 meses les comunique a mis padres que decidi casarme con freddie, que ya sabía que solo me quedaba poco y disfrutaría eso con el y hace un mes nos casamos hoy en la mañana me acabo de enterar que seré mama se lo dije a mis familiares y ellos obvio dijeron que no era buena idea son las 8:00pm y estamos en el consultorio del doctor…

Señora y señor bell con el embarazo de su hija se podría acortar su vida a meses asi que lo que opino es que…-decia el doctor pero lo interrumpi

De ninguna forma no pienso abortar-dije

Pero es la única forma de que vivas mas tiempo-dijo freddie entonces fui cuando entendí que estaba sola en esto

Pues no me importa tendré a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste –dije

Pero hija recapacita te quedara solo unos meses-dijo mi padre

No me importa si aborto en un año moriré en cambio si tengo a mi hijo moriré pero el va a vivir –dije –y esa son mis últimas palabras no lo haré-dije con semblante en mi voz…

Ya pasaron 6 meses y yo tengo 7 meses cada vez me siento mas cansada pero estoy tratando de ser fuerte por mi hija, asi es sea una niña freddie al principio estaba muy molesto por mi decisión pero lo ah asimilado hasta ahora…

Freddie que nombre te gusta-dije

No lo se cualquiera es lindo supongo que te gusta a ti-,me pregunto

No se, que tal Eva-dije

Es un nombre lindo –dijo sonriéndome pero con tono tiste

Quiero que me prometas algo-dije seriamente

Que es?-me pregunto

Que cuando muera, cuides y ames a nuestra hija por sobre todas las cosas, por favor prométemelo-

Te lo prometo-

Bien entonces se llamara Eva Benson-dije sonriendo me levante para ir al baño pero sentí un dolor terrible en el vientre y supe que era la hora.

Freddie llévame al hospital-dije desde el baño- ya es la hora-

No puede ser la hora, solo tienes 7 meses-dijo asustado

Pues ya lo es, asi que llevarme rápido al hospital-dije. Ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital y yo en labor de parto hasta que finalmente escuche su llanto de pronto todo se volvió borroso y cuando estaba despertando escuche que el doctor les decía a mis familiares que este era el final, mi corazón ya no aguantaba mas y que cuando despertara solo seria para que ellos se despidieran de mi, asi que abrí mis ojos y nombre a freddie

Aquí estoy-dijo el llorando con voz rota y tomándome de la mano

Dime como es –le dije

Es pequeña, es bellísima, tiene cabello rubio y ojos cafes-dijo llorando

No llores, se que me queda poco asi que quiero conocerla antes de irme-dije el solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a la enfermera que la trajera mientras eso pasaba todos se acercaron a mi para despedirme primero fueron mis padres luego mis amigos después mi hermana carly…

Por favor no te mueras-dijo mi hermana en un mar de lagrimas

Ya es mi hora carly, ya debo irme-dije sonriéndole-mi tiempo se a acabado aquí-

Por favor no te mueras te juro que seré la mejor hermana del mundo –decía llorando a mas no poder

Lo siento hermana pero mi tiempo aquí en la tierra ah llegado a su fin-espete con una sonrisa, entonces llego freddie con la niña

Aquí esta mirala-dijo acercándomela

Es hermosa la cuidare desde el cielo-de pronto empece a quedarme sin aliento

Llamare al doctor-dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación

Ya llego la hora de irme, freddie t..e…am…o-dije sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos y ver una luz que me elevaba….

PVO FREDDIE

Ah pasado unos meses desde que Ella se había ido y todos estábamos inconsolables pero teníamos un pequeño consuela y ese era Eva ella no la dejo como recuerdo para que siempre nos acordáramos de ella. Tengo 19 y hoy entraba a mi primer dia de clases en la universidad

Buenos días señor Benson-dijo el maestro

Buenos días señor Thompson-dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa

Bien tomare lista-dijo el señor Thompson empezandoa nombrar a varios

Brad Puckett-dijo Thompson

Aquí-dijo el chico a un lado de mi

Hola soy freddie-dije amistosamente

Soy Brad-dijo regalándome una sonrisa

Samantha Puckett-dijo Thompson

Ah ella es mi hermana menor estaba en la dirección arreglando asuntos con el director por lo de que la adelantaron un año-dijo brad

Oh si ya recuerdo-dijo Thompson

A tu hermana la adelantaro?-pregunte

Si, ella es muy lista tiene 18 años estaría entrando a ultimo año de preparatoria pero los maestros dijeron que ya podía pasar a la universidad por su intelecto-dijo brad

Que bien a de ser tener una hermana asi-

Asi es ella siempre me ayuda a pasar de año-dijo riendo

Ah qui esta señorita Puckett-dijo Thompson me gire para ver a la hermana de Brad y me sorprendí a l notar que esta chica era idéntica a Melanie!

Continuara


End file.
